Red Lace
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: A collection of smutty, Spoby one-shots. Leave some of your ideas in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1- Reward

**Chapter One-**

**Reward**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story.

* * *

After a long day at school, Spencer was glad to be going to her boyfriend of one year, Toby's loft. She was still living at home because she was still in her senior year of high-school but whenever she could, she was at Toby's loft, and today was not an exception.

She parallel parked on the side of the road in front of _The Brew_ and made her way inside the coffee shop and up the stairs to Toby's loft. Spencer used the spare key he had given her to get into the apartment.

"I'm back," she called out to Toby.

Toby instantly came out of the kitchen when he heard Spencer's voice calling out. "Hey, honey. How was school?"

Spencer let out a groan, "Boring! I think I aced my exams though," she said, now wearing a smile.

"That's great! So, what would you like to do this evening?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want to do," Spencer purred.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think I do. Any hints?" Toby played.

Spencer made sure he knew what she meant, even if he was joking, "I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me."

"That was a pretty big hint, but yes ma'am." With that Toby lounged forward and furiously kissed Spencer. He lifted her up, so her legs wrapped around his torso and went to bring her to his bedroom.

Spencer removed her mouth from his. "Where are you going?"

"To the bedroom.."

"Nu-uh. Were going to the kitchen. Let's do it something different for once."

"I like the sound of that." Toby reconnected his lips with Spencer's and brought her over to the kitchen, where he sat her on the counter-top.

Spencer let her tongue roam freely around Toby's mouth. Her hand found his hair and she started to comb her hands through his light-brown locks. The way that one of his big hands held her waist and the other brushed up and down her spine drove her wild. She moved her lips down to his neck, where she sucked on his lightly-tanned skin. Her smelling senses caught his cologne, which made her even more crazy. And just when she didn't think she could be more turned on, Toby let out a small grunt after she bit down on his collar bone. She couldn't take it anymore she moved her lips back up to his and pushed her tongue through his lips. She pulled his plain, stripped t-shirt over his head in a frenzy.

Toby returned the favor and pushed Spencer's black blouse off her. He moved his fingers, so they gently brushed across Spencer's breasts through her bra, resulting in a moan coming from her mouth. Toby fished down for the button on Spencer's jeans. Once she was finally free from her jeans, Toby reached down and started to rub Spencer, though her panties. He knew that she hated him teasing her, but that didn't stop him.

No matter how hard Spencer tried to keep it in, she let out a deep moan. She reached down and unlatched Toby's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Once, he had stepped out of them Spencer pulled Toby more close to her and grind herself into him. Two could play this game.

Toby grabbed her jaw and reconnected his lips to hers. He unhooked her bra and started to massage her breast. Spencer was thankful her lips were connected to his, so her moan got lost in his mouth. When Toby dove his lips down and started to suck on her neck, she reached down and started to rub Toby's manhood through his boxers. This put Toby on the edge, he lifted Spencer up a couple inches above the counter and quickly pulled off her red lace thong and then he placed her back down onto the counter-top. Spencer started to pull of his boxers, to reveal his very large erection. He stepped his feet out of his boxers and positioned himself properly in front of Spencer. He silently thanked whoever installed the counters, for making it the perfect height for this particular activity.

Not being able to take it anymore Spencer mustered up the must sexy, seductive voice he could and said, "Make love to me." That's all it took and Toby was entering Spencer and furiously pounding in and out of her. His lips started dancing with hers and soon his tongue, too. Only once air was necessary did Toby remove his lips and start making love marks on her breast.

"Fuck," Spencer breathed, the passion building up. "Fuck me harder." Oh, how he loved naughty Spencer. He increased his pace and started to feel sweat beads forming on his forehead.

Spencer's fingernails raked down Toby's incredible abs, feeling herself reaching her climax. Toby sensed this too, and started rubbing circles on her clitoris. Spencer let out a loud moan as she reached her climax.

"Shit," she swore, the feeling too much for her. Just as she was coming down, Toby reached his climax and started spilling into her. As he came down, his fast pace started slowing down, until he had stopped.

"That was amazing," Toby commented. Spencer could only furiously nod her head. She rested her head on his shoulder, until they both caught their breath.

"I should probably go home now, my parents are waiting for me," Spencer whispered into his ear. She jumped off the counter and re-dressed herself. She walked to the door, but before she opened it she turned around to Toby. "See you tomorrow," She said with a wink and then left.

* * *

**A/U: So, this was my first time writing anything like this, so I don't know if it's very good. I hate to be writing more than one story at a time, but I had this story idea in my head for awhile and it was driving me wild, so I just had to post this.**

**Also, this may seem like a one-shot, but it's not, it's a muilti-chapter. It doesn't have much of a plot, it just focuses around Spoby, including a more naughty and kind of slutty Spencer. This is AU and doesn't include A. This story isn't all smutt, but does include a lot.**

**I don't if anyone would be interested in this story, so review and tell me if you would be. If most people are not, then I won't continue it, but if they are, I will:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Shop-prise!

**Chapter Two-**

**Shop-prise!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

The next week of school was no different for Spencer. Sure, she aced all of her assignments and exams, but it was as boring as hell. That's why when Toby finally agreed to take her shopping she was overjoyed.

When the last bell of the day rung, Spencer made her way out to the school parking lot and to Toby's truck in record time. She was thankful that he wasn't late and she didn't have to stand outside anxiously waiting for him to come.

They arrived at the Rosewood Mall within minutes and they were soon inside the mall searching for a store to shop in.

"Where would you like to go?" Toby asked.

"Hm, how about Rosie's? Then maybe Victoria's Secret?" Spencer winked. Rosie's was a local clothing boutique that Spencer liked to shop at.

Toby felt his cheeks heating up and was suddenly starting to realize why she wanted him to come here so bad. To tease him. In public. "Uh, y-yeah, that's fine."

"Great!" They made their way to Rosie's. Toby had agreed to pay for her purchases, because he knew how hard she had been working at school.

Spencer was practically skipping around the store picking up everything that she saw and she liked, Toby slowly trailing behind. Once Spencer had looked throughout the whole store, she decided to try her clothes on. She got a changing room and went in to try her clothes on, promising to show Toby, while he waited outside the door.

After a couple minutes, she came out wearing a tank-top that happened to show a fair bit of her cleavage and some short-shorts.

"Do you like?" Spencer asked turning around to show him the back.

"Yes, of course. Anything looks great on you."

"Aw, thanks. I think these shorts look better pulled up more, though." Spencer pulled up her shorts more, so that her that butt was hanging out of her shorts a bit, then turned around to show it too Toby.

"Mm, me too," Toby agreed, enjoying the view.

Liking his reply, Spencer 'accidentally' knocked down one of the tops that was hanging on the hooks in the changing room and bent down to pick it up, practically sticking her bottom in Toby's face in the progress. On porpose, to drive him insane though, of course.

"Damn, Spence. If you don't stop, I don't know how I'm going to hide this bulge in my pants."

Spencer giggled, "Would you like me to try on something a little more appropriate?"

"Yes, please." Spencer closed the door to the changing room and changed into a short, dark blue, skin-tight dress. She opened up the changing room door, enough for Toby to look in, and waited for an reaction.

"Fuck, Spence, I thought you said this was going to be more appropriate." Toby said, growing more sexually frustrated.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would so short."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you didn't know it would be so tight, either?"

Spencer giggled again, "Sorry, Toby, I couldn't help it. Do you like it, though?" Spencer modeled it a bit for him.

"I love it," Toby admired it way it hugged her body, before she closed the changing room door again.

* * *

After a few more minutes of Spencer modeling clothes for Toby, they checked out, ending up only buying a quarter of the clothes Spencer tried on, then made their way to Victoria's Secret.

"You aren't going to show me what you try on in here, are you?"

"Of course not, silly! I don't think the workers would appreciate, me showing their customers myself half naked, when I open the door, to show you," Spencer stated, then continued, "That's why your going to sneak in the changing room with me."

"Spencer, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not, Toby? I might even do a favour for you, while in there too, if you know what I mean," Spencer winked.

Although Toby, knew how dangerous this was, he couldn't resit it, especially with how excited he already was, from Spencer's outfits in Rosie's and the lingerie that was all over the store. He couldn't wait too see how they would look on her. "Fine," he replied.

"Just make sure you don't make too much noise while in there." After looking around and making sure no one was looking their way, especially not workers, Spencer sneaked Toby into the dressing room with her.

She slowly started to undress herself. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeggings slowly pulling them down her long legs. Then she grabbed the bottom of her top and took her time pulling it over her head, enjoying the striptease she was putting on for him. Next she unlatched her red lace bra, pulling it down her arms, and hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs. She could practicially see the drool running down Toby's chin. She knew she done him good when she looked down to his crotch and saw a big bulge.

Deciding what she needed to do Spencer said, "Screw trying on lingerie." First Toby thought she meant that, she thought it was time to leave and that his little show was over. He understood what she meant though, when she reached down and started to undo Toby's pants. She pulled them down, along with his boxers. She kneeled down grabbed Toby's erection in her hands and started moving her hands over it. Finally, she ducked her head down and took it into her mouth. She moved her mouth back and fourth over him. She let her tongue run all over it, before attempting to take him whole -which was quite the task- she almost had him all in her mouth, before her gap reflexes kicked in, almost making her throw up. She continued moving her mouth back and fourth, making a gushing noise, before Toby interuptted.

"Shit, Spence, I need you," Toby whispered. It's not that he wouldn't love cumming in her mouth, he just didn't want to make a mess in a public changing room.

Understand what he meant Spencer stood up. Toby lifted her up and pushed up up against a wall before, entering her. Spencer gasped when he started moving incredably fast, in and out of her.

Toby turned himself a little, moving to the right position, where he knew was her weak spot. He spit on his fingers, before rubbing at her clit, fast. He wanted her to come as fast as him, knowing he was on the verge. And it worked because soon after, Spencer was whispering, "Fuck," and sucking at his chest. She grabbed at his lips with her's to stop the moaning that were threatening to come out, when she come, with him. When they were done, Toby carefully dropped Spencer, back to the ground. Without a word, They quickly got dressed, knowing it was getting let and the store would probably soon be closing. Opening the changing room door a tad, Toby peeked out to make sure no one was around to see him, and snook out. Soon after Spencer followed lead. She put back to lingerie, that she hadn't even bothered to try on -except for one set, a red lace one, she already had a similar set, but she loved it, it was red and lace, two of her favorite things, so she bought it, before leaving the store and heading home.-

* * *

**A/N: This probably wasn't the best, but I tried.**

****Leave requests in the reviews if there is something that you want me to write a chapter about. I already have a bunch of ideas, but I like to include things that my readers would like to see too, so if there's anything that you want to see, leave a review and I will try and include it!**

**BTW, if you didn't notice, I changed the title and description.**

**xo.**


End file.
